Weightless
by uninspiredx
Summary: Mitchie is thrilled that Shane is finally coming home after a 5 month tour. But will things be exactly the way they were before? *Smitchie* Other pairings coming later.
1. One

Mitchie awoke to the sound of her cell phone, buzzing with a hint of aggression. She glanced over at her side table and read the bright red letter ... 3:13am. _Who would call me at this time? _She wondered to herself.

She cautiously answered it, seeing the caller id said "_Unknown" _

"Hello..." She trailed off. It came out more like a question rather than a greeting.

"Hey, Mitchie? Oh thank god! I thought something was wrong. I rang like 35434 times, and you didn't answer! You had me so worried babe. Are you okay?" of course, it was Shane. Although it was 3 in the morning and he was completely oblivious to the time difference, she smiled at his words.

"Shane, I'm fine. It's... 3:15 in the morning, and that's why I didn't answer. Honey, you forgot the time difference again, didn't you?" She laughed lightly, upon hearing the gasp followed by a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry Mitch. You're right, I forgot. I just really wanted to talk to you. We haven't spoken properly for 3 weeks, and I miss you... so so much." Mitchie lied back down and moved her pillow to the side of her, clinging to it tightly. She did this every time she thought of Shane. Not being able to see him for 5 months was taking a bigger toll on her emotions then she thought.

"I know, I miss you too. But the tours nearly finished. I mean, you'll be home in...6 days exactly, well my time. Hey, where are you anyway?"

"Right now? I'm in Ireland. You'd love it here baby, there's so much open space. It's really beautiful." Mitchie closed her eyes, picturing the scenery that her boyfriend was currently describing. She smiled contently.

"Sounds beautiful" She mumbled.

"I better let you get back to sleep, call me when you can, okay?"

She didn't want to hang up, but Shane was right. She needed sleep, seeing as she had school in the morning.

"Alright Shane, love you"

"Love you too." Then she heard a soft click, signalling the call had been ended. She sighed and threw her cell somewhere across the room. Oh how she missed Shane.

* * *

It had been 4 days since that call. And every day she missed Shane more and more. _Only two more days. _She kept telling herself, however it didn't change the sickening feeling she had in her stomach. She felt pathetic in a way. She shouldn't be this dependent on Shane, and she knew it. Even her mom had picked up on her miserable presence and decided that she and Mitchie would have a "girls day out" so to speak. Go see a movie, get their hair done, all that kind of stuff.

Mitchie had just finished getting ready, and decided to call Shane. Just one quick phone call won't hurt, right? It rang and rang, and eventually Mitchie heard his angelic voice, however it was not what she was hoping for. Message Bank.

Sighing, she threw her phone into her slightly oversized handbag and made her way downstairs, meeting her mom just at the door.

Connie Torres yelled out a few things to her husband, letting him know they'd be home in about 3 hours, before pulling her teenage daughter out the door and into the car. What a fun day this will be.

* * *

The next day, Mitchie tried calling Shane again, but got the message bank every time. Worried, she rang her best friend, Caitlyn. Caitlyn was close friends with Shane, aswell as his brothers, Nate and Jason. Caitlyn answered after the second ring. _Well thats a change, _Mitchie thought to herself.

"Yello?" Caitlyn answered, extremely bubbly considering it was a Monday morning.

"Cait, hey. Uhh, have you been able to get through to the boys? Shane hasn't answered any of my calls since Thursday. Im getting worried."

"Mitch, there on a tour. If you want updates on your boyfriend, check one of those trashy gossip sites." She answered in a mono tone.

"Caitlyn, im being serious. Its been _four days_, Shane never ignores my calls like this. Im really worried."

"Okay, look. Ill call Mr lover boy before i leave for school, and ill see if he answers. But seriously Mitch, you worry too much. He's probably have fun, like you should be doing. Now go and get ready ill swing by in, uhh, about 30 minutes. love ya" Then Mitchie heard the dial tone. Caitlyn didn't know how to say goodbye on a telephone properly. She sighed and continued looking around for her school books. She began thinking about what Caitlyn had said.

_Maybe she was right. Am i just overreacting about nothing? Im sure hes fine. Yeah, hes absolutely fine..._She smiled to herself, winning the silent argument between her heart and her head. But that smile soon faded as the next thought entered her mind... _What if hes mad at me?_

* * *

**Thoughts? :) **

**I know, my writing skills suck. But im totally uninspired (like my name says :p) with my other story, so i kinda just wrote this.  
****By the way, title is Weightless by All Time Low ;]  
**

**_Reviews make me smile :D_**


	2. Two

**Please read the note at the end. :]**

* * *

Just as Caitlyn said, she came by Mitchie's house to pick her up for school. And, she also rang Shane, just like she said. Mitchie was nervously digging at her nails, waiting for Caitlyn to answer the many questions which had her distracted for the past hour or so. The pair were currently sitting in the McDonalds' drive-thru.

As they pulled up to the speaker box, Mitchie grew impatient. _I just wanted to know what was wrong_, she thought to herself. _Was he mad? Maybe he has just been busy._ She sighed to herself, rather loudly.

About 5 minutes later, Caitlyn answered Mitchie's silent questions, with her mouth half full with a bacon McMuffin.

"Oh...I got onto Shane...Mm, he said he's going to ring you... tonight. That's all I got from him" She said between bites.

_Oh shit, that can't be good._

* * *

On the way home from school that day, Mitchie began to think what reasons Shane could possibly have to be mad at her. She hadn't done anything wrong, as far as she knew. She hadn't gone off with some random guy, she called him at every chance she could. She sighed, feeling very frustrated.

***

A few hours later, Mitchie was in her room, finishing off the homework she had. Her cell rang loudly, making her jump. She read the caller ID, _Shane._

She reached for her phone, her hand shaking slightly and pressed the answer button.

"Hello..." She said, rather cautiously.

"Hey Mitch" Mitchie let out a sigh of relief. He sounded happy, ecstatic even. He continued before Mitchie had a chance to reply.

"I'm sorry I haven't answered in a few days, I've... uh, been busy." She heard the slight hesitation in his voice, but chose to ignore it.

"It's okay, I was worried though. Like really worried. I thought you were mad or something..." She trailed off, absentmindedly fiddling with the necklace that she wore.

"Oh babe, I wasn't mad. It's just been really hectic the past few days. That reminds me, i have a surprise for you."

Mitchie smiled, a small laugh escaping at the same time. "Oh really Mr. Grey? What would that be?"

She heard him laugh "If I told you, it would totally defeat the purpose of a surprise... Ms Torres"

There was silence. Mitchie listened to what was happening on the other line. It sounded like he was in a car.

"Mitch, I got to go. But you'll get your surprise soon enough, I promise"

"I better. You know how impatient I can get." She said, half joking.

"Funny Mitch... You should get some sleep, you have school tomorrow"

"Yes mom." She replied sarcastically, laughing in the process.

"Bye Mitch. I love you." He laughed along with her.

"I love you too Shane. Only 2 more days." She hung up after saying that. They weren't really the kind of couple that would spend 10 minutes saying goodbye to each other. Plus, when Shane said he had to go, that meant he really had to go, especially while he was on tour. It's funny dating a Pop Star.

She rolled over onto her side, and drifted into a peaceful sleep. She felt better, now that she knew everything was fine between Shane and herself.

* * *

_Mitchie heard her phone buzz beside her. She looked over at the clock, with her eyes half shut. _4:19, _it read. She groaned inwardly, before reaching for her phone and bringing it to her ear._

"_Hello" She said, softly._

"_Mitchie, I... uh, I have really bad news..." It was Shane, and he didn't sound happy._

_She sat up, switching on her bedside lamp. "Shane, what is it?"_

"_You remember James, my manager? Well anyway, He's decided to extend the tour. What's even worse is that he asked everyone apart from me whether they were okay with it. He knew that Nate being Nate, he would accept anything which could boost Connect Three's publicity. And Jason, well, he agrees to anything, being the major ditz he is. He knew I wouldn't agree to it, god." It sounded like Shane was whacking something on the other end, which worried Mitchie even more._

"_How long?" Mitchie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, calming herself down. _

"_4 months."_

Mitchie woke up in a cold sweat. She started looking around, seeing where her phone had gone. It was still sitting on her bedside table, on charge. She looked over at the clock. _5:10_. it was a dream. She sighed in relief, and laid her head back down.

* * *

2 hours later, she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. The first thing she did once she got up was check her recent calls list, making sure that it was just a dream. She then walked into her bathroom, getting ready for school.

40 minutes later, she made her way downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she didn't see her mom nor her dad.

"Mom?" She called out, confused.

She walked into the living room, thinking maybe they were watching the morning news. The first thing she noticed when she got to the living room was the fact that there were three heads facing the TV.

"Mom? What are you doing in here?" All three turned around and her eyes immediately locked with brown eyes she had missed so much.

"Shane?"

* * *

**Okay, i hope i didn't disappoint with that chapter, because I'm not entirely happy about it. But now that Shane's back, the chapters can get longer and much easier for me to write;]**

**Now, i wanted to ask this before i do the major switch. But, i was thinking of switching to writing in first person, Mitchie's POV majority of the time. Let me know what you think about that, oh and i tried to get this chapter finished as quick as i could. I was SO beyond excited to find that i got 8 reviews. That's an all time HIGH ;) for me, haha, bad joke, I know. But still, thank you all so much for reviewing and stuff.**

**If there's anything you didn't like about this chapter as well, maybe i used the same word a lot of something, please let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**And im so pleased that there are alot of All Time Low fans. :D **

**The 2 songs i was listening to while writing this are...**

**Black Box – Stan Walker (Australian Idol Winner and it is SUCH a good song!)  
and  
Caught in the Crowd - Kate Miller-Heidke (Also a good song)**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter :]**

**x**


	3. Three

**Okay, this will probably be the last chapter until next year. I leave for holidays tomorrow, and i get back on the 7****th**** of January, so if its possible, please hold out until then :P**

**If any of you are looking for good stories to read, go to the "favourite stories" part in my profile. Trust me, there are some really amazing stories... **

**And to get 10 reviews for one chapter is amazing! So thankyou a lot.**

**I'm writing this chapter in Mitchie's POV. Tell me which one you rather in the review. :]**

**

* * *

**

Within two seconds of saying his name, I was scoped up into his arms, and brought into a massive hug. His embrace was something I had missed so much. He kissed my lips softly, before putting me down, still holding me close to him.

"Hi" I laughed softly at this. All he could say was hi?

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea" We were so lost in each other, that we completely forgot that my parents were still in the room.

I slowly drew my eyes away from his, and looked over at my parents, a huge grin still on my face.

"Shane turned up at our doorstep this morning, quite early I might add" My dad said, laughing towards the end of his sentence.

I turned to Shane, and locked my eyes with his once again "What happened to the tour?" my voice came out in a whisper, I'm guessing because I was still half in shock, and half in awe at the fact that he was here. By this time, my parents had left the living room.

"Tour ended 2 days ago Mitch, I just didn't want to tell you that. I wanted to surprise you" He smiled down at me softly.

I wrapped my arms around his middle tightly, burying my head in chest, breathing in deeply. It wasn't until this moment that i realised just how much i had missed him. I knew there were things we needed to talk about, like why he didn't pick up his phone for 4 days straight, but that could all wait until later, i was just so happy that he was back.

* * *

School seemed to drag on that day. Shane was staying at my house, with my mom, while i was at school. I was reluctant to leave that morning, fearing that when i got back, he wouldn't be there. He promised me he'd still be there. So after at least 5 long embraces, and many kisses, i left for school, happier then i had been in awhile.

Still reminiscing about this morning's events, I shut my locker and wandered into the lunch room, searching for Caitlyn so I could tell her all about what happened. I saw her, sitting in the corner of the room, at our usual table. I should've guessed that. What I didn't except though, was another girl sitting at the table with her. We were the kind of girls that hung out with the guys. We felt more comfortable with guys. Tyler and Chris were like our rocks, and our only two friends at school. After getting my lunch, i went over to the table, and sat down cautiously, still confused as to who this random girl was. Caitlyn noticed my confusion, and introduced me to the girl.

"Mitchie, this is Sierra, she's new here. I hope you don't mind her sitting with us." Sierra smiled at me nervously, giving a little wave in my direction. She seemed nice enough, so i relaxed a little and waved back. It was only the three of us at the moment, so i tried to make conversation, as the table had gone silent after Caitlyn's introduction.

"So, Sierra. Where abouts did you transfer from?"

"Uh, I'm from Michigan originally. My parents moved here for work." She replied, softly. I smiled politely, and began to eat my lunch. I knew now wasn't the time to talk about Shane, seeing as I didn't know enough about Sierra to know if she'd freak out about it. Shane and I still hadn't gone public with our relationship yet, he says if would be to "dangerous" if we did. I'm guessing by dangerous, he means i would be attacked by random girls because I was dating _the _Shane Grey.

After lunch, I had Chemistry. Curse that subject. I absolutely hated it. Not only because of the teacher, but because of the people i was with. Lana Smith was probably the most beautiful girl you would ever see. Picture Megan Foxx, then times that by 10. She also happened to be the biggest bitch to everyone, even the people she called her friends. Let's just say, she made every school day living hell for me and Caitlyn. As i sat down at my assigned bench, i heard snickering behind me. This was going to be a long period.

* * *

Caitlyn offered to drive me home. I always envied her because she was able to pass the driver's test; she was only 4 months older than me. I decided now was the best time to tell her about Shane.

"Hey, Cait. I didn't get the chance to tell you this before, but guess what?" i said, the happiness clear in my voice.

"Im guessing you're going to tell me anyways, so spill"

"You know, most people would just say what. Anyways, when i woke up this morning, guess who was in my house. Shane"

"Oh really? Gee, that boy sure does get around. Wasn't he in Ireland the other day?... Wait, wasn't the last show meant to be tonight?"

"Apparently it ended 2 days ago, he just wanted to keep it a surprise." I saw the look on her face, and suddenly i began to panic.

"Cait, i know that look"

"No no, don't let me spoil your moment. I was just wondering, if the last show was 2 days ago, where's he been for the past 2 days? I mean, his family are here, as well as you. And their last show was in LA."

"How'd you know it was in LA?"

"Hello, their website" She snorted, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't speak for the rest of the trip home; i didn't want to even think about where Shane had been, because my brain always seemed to think the worst case possible.

* * *

A few hours later, i sat in my room with Shane. I had been planning to ask him the second i walked in the door , until saw him attempting to help my mom bake. He looked adorable with flour on his nose, so i put off asking him, not wanting to ruin the happiness in the air.

However, after dinner i knew i would have to ask soon, my stomach ached with worry. I chose now to speak.

"Shane...you know how you said the tour ended two days ago? Caitlyn told me on the way home from school that the last concert was in LA. I just wanted to know, where did you go after that?" I knew i sounded like one of those clingy girlfriends who had to know what their boyfriend was doing at every moment of the day, but I didn't care. I wanted to know.

Shane sighed, and placed his right hand on my cheek "Why do you listen to Caitlyn babe, you know she loves to pick around in other people's business." I pushed his hand away, and moved back from him slightly.

"How can you say that Shane? She's my best friend and she brought up a valid point. Where were you? Two days is a long time you know." I said, shaking my head.

He came over to me and pulled me into his chest, clinging to me tightly. I didn't pull away; i was far too tired to fight with him about this.

"I was visiting my Nan, Mitch. Remember my nanna, the one that lives in Connecticut? Nate and Jase were with me. Ask them if you don't believe me." He said in a small whisper. He kissed the top of my head, and walked into my unsuit bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed loudly, falling onto my bed with a thump. I felt terrible now. He was right, Caitlyn did pick into people's business. But she was only trying to help me. This was my entire fault, not hers.

About 10 minutes later, He came out, dressed in a long pair of sweats and a tank top. I immediately went over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's okay Mitch, I forgive you" He kissed my lips softly, before pulling me towards my bed, laying me down with him. After crawling under the covers and wishing each other goodnight, i switched off the bedside lamp, and cuddled up into his side.

* * *

I was awoken by my cell phone. I looked over at the clock, something i always did. _3:19. _I glanced at the caller ID. **Caitlyn**. Shane began to stir next to me, so i answered it, to silence the ring.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Mitchie, thank god. I need your help, please. Theres something wrong with Caitlyn." I recognised that voice, it was that Sierra girl from school. She'd obviously been crying, her voice was hoarse.

"What's wrong?" I sat up, causing Shane to wake, but i didn't really care about that right now.

"S-shes shaking, and I can't get her to stop. Were home alone, and i have no idea what to do. I didn't know who else to ring"

"Call an ambulance" was the last thing i said before jumping out of bed and pulling on any decent clothes i could find.

* * *

**And that's it for the year. I know that this isn't a "Drama" story, but i needed to add it in there to make it more interesting ;]**

**What did you think? I wanted to end this chapter after the car ride, tbh. But my fingers wouldn't stop typing. And now i have a big drama on my hands. Also, some of you may wonder why sierra is there. I'm sorry if it's suckish. I tried, i really did. **

**Now, i hope you all have a really good Christmas, and a happy new year. My next chapter will be up early January, please review and let me know what you think, because sometimes your reviews give me ideas. Like **_JoeJonasBiggestFan__'s _**review, that gave me an idea for later on :P**

**Sweet December By Short Stack, it the song of this chapter. OMG, i love that song!**

**So yeah, please review guys :)**


	4. Four

**wow, like 7 months later, but IM BACK. I kinda lost interest there, but im back. I know, i suck, and i hate when people do that as well, but life gets in the way and stuff is prioritized, but now, im on school holidays, i have 4 whole weeks, so expect updates! :)**

We got to the hospital at about 4, after making a pit-stop at Caitlyn's. After seeing an empty house, i urged Shane to hurry, heading to St. Leonardo hospital. The 20 minute drive seemed to drag on, the silence not awkward, but tense. I could tell Shane didn't know what to say, and to be honest, i didnt either.

Caitlyn was diagnosed with epilepsy about 4 years ago. She'd only had one episode before, but i wasn't present at that time. She said she just blacked out and woke up a few hours later in a hospital room, drip attached to her arm.

Shane was doing all the talking to the women at reception, as i was simply lost in my thoughts. Shane began heading for the elevator, dragging me be along. Once we reached the fourth floor, Shane stepping out, reaching his hand back indicating that this was our floor. I took his hand, and held it tightly.

Soon, Sierra came into view, sitting in the corner, looking as though she was out of place, and in a way she was, she'd only known Caitlyn for one day. Still, i let go of Shane and went over to her, reaching down to give her a hug, and she returned it, tears falling from her eyes.

"I was so scared, i didn't know who to call, what to do, i'm so sorry for waking you up..." i pulled back, only to see her staring in shock at the Shane, who was trying to look anywhere but at us. She abruptly let go of me and rushed over there.

She must have forgotten the fact that it was 4 in the morning, because she let out an ear-piercing scream, loud enough that it surely woke up all 9 levels of this hospital. The look on Shane's face was almost matching to mine, pure shock, and confusion. A few minutes ago this girl was crying, now she was playing typical fan girl, desperately searching through her bag.

She soon pulled out a notebook and pen, thrusting the book forcefully into his chest. Before she had a chance to pull out her camera for a few happy snaps, i stormed over to them, pushing my way in between Shane and Sierra.

"Do you think this is the right time to be doing this? Caitlyn is Shane's friend, now isn't the best time for this Sierra" I grabbed his hand and led him back over to where she was sitting moments ago, his squeeze of my hand letting me know he was grateful, But that didn't mean Sierra was finished her moment.

"No freaking way! Mitchie, you know Shane freaking Gray! Hook a sister up" she winked at me while saying the last phrase, and that tipped me over the edge. I didn't yell, but i was close to it.

"How dare you, look where we are. In a hospital, and in this early hour, i don't think it's appropriate for you to be acting like this. You know, maybe you should go home, We'll let you know how Caitlyn is" sighing, she picked up her bag and left, but not before winking at Shane. That girl was so shy earlier, now shes winking?

"Miss. Stocker?" the voice echoed through the quiet corridor about 2 hours later, my head raised up and i saw a man, who was extremely attractive, in that "sexy Doctor McDreamy" way. I assumed it was Caitlyn's doctor, because there was noone else around he could be talking to.

"Is this about Caitlyn Gellar?" I questioned, still in my position next to Shane on the row of seats.

"Yes it is about Miss. Gellar, are you Sierra Stocker?" He questioned back, walking cautiously over to us, as though we were about to pounce on him or something.

"No, Sierra left, but I'm Mitchie, I'm one of Caitlyn's good friends, how is she?" I was worried by the look on his face, but it turned into a slight smile, gesturing us to enter the ward. I reached for Shane's hand, pulling him up with me.

Holding his hand tightly, i took the first step into the ward, immediately hearing the beeping of machines, and the chatter coming from behind the nurses station. He led us into a small room, located next to the nurses station. We silently invited us to sit down, however we both chose to stand.

"Well im Martin Laurence, im a specialist in Neurological Development. Mitchie and, sorry, what was your name sir?"

"Shane" He replied, without emotion.

"Ahh, Shane. Well, Miss Gellar seemed to have taken a fall, inically we thought it was an epileptic fit, however it seems to be something more complex. I must ask if a family member is present, i can only realeas these details to a member of Miss Gellar's family" i pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, letting the doctor know i was going to make a call to Caitlyn's family.

Shane stayed behind, so the doctor didnt think we were making a runner or something. His idea, not mine. After 3 rings, i heard Caitlyn's mom, and her frantic questioning as to where her daughter was.

"Mitchie? Is Caitlyn with you, i got home at 5 and she wasn't here. She said she was having a friend over, i assumed it was you. Mitchie? Please, tell me you know where she is"

I held in the tears, hearing Mrs. Gellar's dire cries, praying i knew where her only daughter was. At this moment, i wish i didnt know.

"Uh, theres not much i can tell you, because i don't know either. You know where St. Leonardo's is?" I paused, waiting for her to answer my question. When i was met with silence, i continued. "Caitlyn is here, i don't know how serious it is."

**Well, theres my isnt a cliffhanger, but it is for Caitlyn's Mom. Well, i shall update soon, no big 6 month breaks, haha.**

**Hope i didnt disappoint :)**


	5. Five

Her mom arrived shortly after the phone call, Caitlyn's little sister Vanessa in tow. She was 14, and a clone of her older sister, right down to her passion for music. I agreed to meet them downstairs in the reception area, and immediately went to comfort the family, as best I could.

"She's on the fourth floor, come on." I grabbed Vanessa's hand and led the two to the elevator. It was a tense silence on the ride up, noone saying a word. The ding startled us all, and I motioned the two to follow me, leading them back to the waiting area I had sat those few hours ago. Dr. Laurence was waiting for us, so I gave him a discreet look, letting him know it was Caitlyn's family. He nodded and asked them to follow him.

Shane came out just as they went in, holding a sympathetic look as his eyes glanced over her family. Next thing I knew, I was in his embrace, holding onto him tightly. Unintentionally, I let a quiet yawn slip. Shane noticed straight away, pulling out of the embrace to entertwain our hands.

"I think you need to sleep, we can come back after we've freshened up a bit, Come on Mitch." I leaned my head against him, letting my feet do the walking.

* * *

I awoke in my bed a few hours later, not even remembering getting home. Shane wasn't in the room, so assumed he was watching television down stairs or something. My cell was flashing, letting me know I had a message. I went over and saw 3 missed calls, each from the Gellar house. I rang back instantly, the nerves in my stomach becoming more evident with each ring. Finally I heard the phone click, letting me know someone had picked up.

"Hello" Vanessa answered, sounding quite groggy.

"Hey Ness, its Mitchie. umm,.. How's Caitlyn?"

"Oh Mitch, hey, she's alright, uh, Doc told us what happened.." I heard quiet sobs on the other line, and felt my heart start to tear.

"Its okay, you dont have to tell me this way. Look, I'll come over soon, okay? Is your mom home?" I had my head in my hands, trying to think straight. What on earth could have happened.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping, come soon Mitch, I need someone, anyone. It's so quiet here."

"i'll be there soon, dont worry, bye Ness." I waited til she replied before I hung up the phone. I got out of my room, sensing that if I stayed in there, nothing would get done. I heard the tv as I came down the stairs. At least I knew where Shane was. And next to him, on the dinning room table, was a nicely cooked breakfast. Being distracted by the yummy looking food, I completely missed the next step, and went tumbling down the last few stairs, before landing with a thump at the bottom. Shane was right there, with an altered look on his face, but after he saw I was fine, he burst out into laughter. I frowned, and crossed my arms with a huff, looking away from him. He kept laughing, before bending down to my level.

"Ah, Mitch, what am I going to do with you and your clumsiness." He sighed, reaching out to help me up, But I simply ignored him.

"Aw, come on, im sorry?" he said, trying to get me to face him. I smiled slightly, trying to cover it the best I could, but he'd already seen it, and started smirking. I didnt even need to see his face to know that, it was evident in his voice.

"Come on clumsy, you're breakfast is getting cold." He said, pulling me up from my spot on the floor. I cuddled into his side once we were standing, kissing his shoulder.

"I hate being so clumsy"

"But it makes you just that extra bit adorable" He winked at me, before pulling my chair out.

"My lady" I laughed, before continuing his antics, and curtsying before sitting down and cutting away at the bacon and eggs. Shane went back to watching the tv, still smiling. My smile faded once the absence of conversation set in. How can I joke and laugh when Caitlyn is in the hospital bed, when her sister is sitting at home. I hadnt even noticed I was crying til I felt Shane's hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"Clumsy and moody, what am I gonna do with you babe."

"Shane, this isnt funny. We don't even know what's wrong with Caitlyn, and here we are, laughing and smiling and, eh, I feel horrible Shane." During my little rant, he had sat down on the chair next to me, and pulled me onto his lap. Immediately, I let my head rest in the crook of his neck, letting the tears fall. He comforted me the best he could.

"Listen, we'll go see her, okay, and we'll find out what happened, it'll all be okay Mitch. and im sorry for making jokes, and making you breakfast, but I just need you to smile, please, just once. I cant stand seeing you upset like this." I let out a long sigh, before raising my head and letting a fake, big smile sit on my face, for no more then two seconds. then I let it drop.

"Mitch.."

"Come on, we have to get ready, we're going to see her family." With that, I began walking back to my room, leaving a very disappointed Shane to clean up my barely touched breakfast.

* * *

**next chapter will be finding out what happened to Caitlyn:)**

**if ive made mistake, or if im confusing you, please let know, so I can fix it all up with a band-aid in my next chapter, haha :D**

**and also! if you want some happiness to come, do let me know :) I need to know whether you want Caitlyn's "illness" become a big part of the story or not, so let me know in a review ;)**

**xx**


End file.
